


What You Like--The Tale of Sango and Miroku

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: What You Like [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Before Inuyasha and Kagome reunited on her side of the well, what happened? This tale is about Sango and Miroku's lives and how they picked up the pieces after their friend's disappearance, and how their lives continued on.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: What You Like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	What You Like--The Tale of Sango and Miroku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireStarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/gifts).



> So... Inukag is only referenced here since Kag is stuck in her time. 
> 
> My beta @sapphirestarxx had mentioned I had tagged Miroku and Sango as a couple but only referenced them... well ;) now here they are. God Bless @fawn_eyed_girl and @omgitscharlie for their wonderful read throughs!!!
> 
> There is smut for my beautiful beta's birthday present!

Inuyasha emerged from the well that appeared. Miroku gripped Sango and swung her behind him. While it was endearing because he was trying to protect her from the unknown, she was also irked. They were both exhausted from the fight with Naraku that had only taken place three days before, and both had stayed up almost every night to await their friends' return.

Maybe her irritation rose from just that: the exhaustion they both held. But they were loyal to their friends. Having to watch Kagome be swallowed by the jewel’s wrath, and then having to watch Inuyasha use the Meido to follow after her with no goodbyes or farewells was heart-wrenching. Emotions were still on high. 

“Inuyasha,” Sango breathed.

“Where is Kagome??” Miroku asked quickly. Her fiancé was probably just as worried as she was; they were a family. All of them. Sango threaded her fingers with his and saw Inuyasha’s dropped face.

“Kagome is safe…” Inuyasha stated through thick emotion as he walked away. 

Shippo almost chased him, but Miroku leaned down and took the kitsune into his arms, covering his mouth as it was likely running as fast as Inuyasha would into the heat of battle. Once Inuyasha was a far enough distance away, Miroku released Shippo.

“What’d you do that for?!?!” The little kit hissed. “What does he mean ‘Kagome is safe’?? Why didn’t she come back!!?”

“Shippo… Let Inuyasha breathe for a moment. He seems troubled,” Sango said as she averted her gaze to follow the half-demon as he made his way back to the village. 

“Indeed,” Miroku reasoned. “I wonder if Kagome decided to stay with her family and friends, rather than returning here with us.”

“Kagome wouldn’t do that; Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. She showed me a picture of them she had taken on the communication device she brought back that they had taken when we were asleep. Inuyasha felt the same… Something must’ve happened.”

“You’re likely right,” Miroku declared. “Let us return to Lady Kaede’s then. We will wait until Kagome returns to discuss our wedding plans. I’m sure she wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“Thank you, Miroku,” Sango smiled gently. Miroku knew how much Kagome meant to her—she always had faith they would get Kohaku back. They all did. But Kagome was like her sister. They shared everything with each other, from things about boys to things about their pasts.

Sango leaned down and picked an emotional Shippo up. He snuggled into her arms and she brushed his hair lovingly. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Before beginning to walk back, Miroku kissed Sango’s forehead and retook her hand once it dropped from stroking Shippo’s hair, intertwining his fingers with hers. Walking with Miroku, they made their way back to the village that was currently being reconstructed from Naraku’s final act of vengeance.

\----------------------

A week had gone by without word or mention of Kagome. Inuyasha wasn’t around as much. He lingered in the trees of the forest at night, leaving Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku alone in Kaede’s hut to ponder what had occurred on the other side of the well. Sango was growing more and more irritated about the whole situation.

Had the idiot done something to Kagome in the void? Had she truly decided to not return to them because of it? Inuyasha had said she was safe—that meant she was on the other side of the well, right? Why wasn’t she coming back??

By nightfall, Sango sighed in regret. Inuyasha knew. He knew what had happened and he was avoiding them when he could…

It didn’t seem like it was out of guilt, though. Even though it was hard to tell with the hanyou always dodging them. But no…guilt didn’t seem to be the thing that lurked in Inuyasha's eyes when she would make him and Miroku lunch. If anything, it was like he was depressed. Lonely. His eyes maintained a haunted look, a deep sadness she hadn’t seen from him… When Kikyo had passed, he had a disheartened look. He was upset he hadn’t saved Kikyo like he had promised. 

Sango knew Kagome’s presence, the fact she stayed with him after everything, was what kept Inuyasha going. She was what made Inuyasha want to live. But without Kagome, Sango saw the light slowly fading from Inuyasha’s eyes. The fiery amber hues that once gave Sango confidence, were slowly diminishing… This look he had was completely different from the one the hanyou lost Kikyo. This look--this one was as if he hollow inside.

Sighing again at their hopeless endeavor, she gained the attention of her fiancé. Miroku had been working with the other villagers to help restore the homes and fields back to their former glory and was sitting on the other side of the fire as she dished out dinner for everyone.

“Dearest… something on your mind?” He asked with a tired smile.

“Did Inuyasha help at all today? I know he wasn’t there when I brought you lunch,” Sango asked.

“He did; he was still quiet if that is what you are truly pondering.” Her growl after his finished sentence made him laugh as he leaned his head back against the hut and held the bowl of stew he had taken for dinner. “Oh, Sango. Give him some time.”

“We’ve given him a week, Miroku!” She yelled in frustration. “We deserve answers, too! Kagome is our friend!”

“Sango… I know this is difficult for you but we did get an answer: Kagome is safe. We both know Inuyasha wouldn’t have returned if that wasn’t true. He also wouldn’t have lied to us about someone so important to us. He’d still be in the void searching for her.”

“Miroku… Do you think she… Do you think she chose to stay over on the other side??”

“I do not know. But, if I were to guess, I do not think so. Kagome loved us; you know that. You told me as much when we feared Inuyasha would completely scare her away with the whole Kikyo nonsense. But Kagome cared not only just about him, but about us.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry—I just—”

Miroku took her hands within his and stroked them lovingly. “It’s alright to be afraid, Sango. You have lost so much already in your short life. It is alright to be vulnerable.”

“I know, Miroku. Where is Inuyasha now?”

“He…” Miroku took a moment to think. It dawned on her how tired her fiancé really was; he had spent most of the day helping the villagers out in the sun while she worked with the women to regather herbs and replant their gardens. Sango helped out as much as she could between that and helping her brother readjust to village life along with the other newest edition to their crew. “Honestly, I am not sure. He was only helping with the houses for a little bit this afternoon… I lost track of him, though, right before you brought me lunch. My apologies.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Miroku. He’s being more difficult than normal with everything,” she soothed as she brushed her hands upon his worn ones. 

“Lady Sango?” The newest member of their inutachi called, startling them.

“Rin,” Sango greeted, taking her hands back from the monk. “How did it go with the other children?”

“Fine. Inuyasha wandered up to the tatori gates, though. He seemed like he was lost in thought. It wasn’t too long ago; he had gone out to the rice fields with some of the other villagers when Miroku headed in from rebuilding the huts.”

“Hmmm… I would have expected he would have dashed up the stairs as fast as usual to get away,” Miroku hummed in thought, bringing his hand to his chin in contemplation.

“Hey,” Shippo called from the corner of the hut waking from his nap. Sango had made him lay down as he had apparently stayed out to pester Inuyasha the night before and had grown cranky as the day had gone one. “Isn’t tonight the new moon?”

Sango gasped and looked at Miroku, who stood rather quickly before running out of the hut. How could they have forgotten? She supposed it had to do with everything else going on… Trying to rebuild the village, build their own, settle two younger kids, try to comfort another older child who was still trying to find his way again, and trying to lightly plan their wedding in the midst of it all—it was all too much! And without Kagome—it felt like she was missing her other half! The one who always seemed she could juggle everything and more: her teachings, finding the jewel, comforting her about Kohaku, training with Miroku to better grasp her reiki, and even somehow helping Inuyasha learn how to be...civil; teaching the half-demon what love actually was, and giving him the affections he had always deserved.

Miroku had been nothing but loving and supportive of Sango during this difficult and odd transition they were facing. And most of all,  _ respectful _ . Something that kind of shocked her. Something she wanted to confide in Kagome. Something they would have gossiped about in a hot spring… 

Since the windtunnel disappeared, Miroku had been more reserved in his ‘actions’. He held her hand, brushed his own against her lower back but never went below, and would just hug her before they went to sleep, with a sweet peck against her forehead. She was surprised how he had pulled back, but he had explained he wanted to make sure she knew that through it all, how beautiful she was and how he respected her. That he would prove himself the man she deserved. How he should have acted from the beginning when they first met.

Kohaku was actually thrilled with the new Miroku. Sango was a little more disappointed as she almost wanted to progress on the night after Naraku. But the mood wasn’t right and she had agreed; their friends had literally been dragged into the netherworld. They merely held each other that night and then stayed by the well, dedicated to remain there with Shippo until their friends returned.

But now that things had somewhat settled— _ somewhat _ , anyway, Miroku had properly proposed and maintained the strict vow to wait until marriage.

“Do you think we should go check on them?” Shippo asked.

“Maybe. Kohaku? Will you be alright here?” She asked her younger brother, who was fixing Rin a bowl of stew.

“Yes, Sister. We will be fine until Lady Kaede returns.”

“Alright. Come on Shippo,” Sango motioned as she rose to follow her to-be-husband to find the half-demon. He had gotten a decent head start on them and was likely already with the hanyou in question.

“You think he’s gonna be ok?” Shippo asked as he leapt up on her shoulder. “This is the first new-moon without… without…”

Sango rubbed his head lovingly with her own. Swallowing, she could barely say Kagome’s name either. It seemed more and more how daunting her disappearance had shaken their group. Yes, she had gotten her beloved brother back, Rin had joined them in the hut they shared for the time being, and yes, they had defeated the demon who caused them all so much pain and agony… But at what cost?

“I know. I… I’m sure he’ll be alright. It might even be possible he’ll share tonight.” It occurred to Sango with Inuyasha being human, his emotions would be amplified, and strength would be diminished; Inuyasha could potentially fall to those feelings everyone was having and experiencing. Not that she wanted him to fall into a depression, but maybe he would be able to get some of those feelings out, and be able to come stay with them in the hut for awhile—even concede to move into their own when they had theirs built.

Coming up the tatori gates, Sango turned and gazed at the sunset that was falling rapidly upon the village. It lacked luster… Like something was missing, or rather someone.

“Do you miss her too, Sango?” Shippo hiccupped from her shoulder. Honestly, she didn’t even notice when he had begun to cry. 

“I do.”

“You don’t talk about her.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t miss her.”

“You don’t cry.”

“I don’t—you’re right. But I have you, Kohaku, Rin, Inuyasha, Kaede, and Miroku.”

“You two haven’t mated yet,” Shippo commented.

Blushing, Sango swallowed, “N-No. Not yet. Miroku wanted to wait until our hut was built—until the village was finished being rebuilt. That way, uhh…” They could start their own family? How could she say that to a child who just lost someone he viewed as a mother? Was Kagome truly gone? Or was she just waiting to return?

“It’s weird how mature he is… I bet Kagome would have fainted.”

Sango chuckled, thankful for the conversation change as she followed the path until it broke out into the forest. Using her training, she tried to sense Inuyasha. She noticed he was by the Goshinboku and made her way there with Shippo still perched atop her shoulder.

“You should come down, Inuyasha! Night is approaching!” Miroku shouted.

“Shut up, monk,” Inuyasha growled lowly.

“Miroku is right, Inuyasha! Come on down!” Sango said when she neared. “I’ll send Shippo up there!”

“For fuck’s sake—leave me alone!” Inuyasha shouted more harshly.

“Not a chance old friend; come! Let’s make camp like old times!” Miroku called again as he wrapped his arm around Sango’s waist in comfort. It wasn’t shocking; he knew she needed it. This day had snuck up on them in the cruelest way, and now they were trying to convince a fully grown half-demon to get out a tree so he didn’t fall.

“Fuck off.”

“Inuyasha! What if you were to fall?? How would Kago—” Before Miroku had finished, Inuyasha was in front of him, snarling. Sango shoved Miroku behind her and stood glaring at Inuyasha in challenge. 

He snarled at her and then cursed as the sun dipped lower and his features changed. It was truly a sight to behold as he sank down on his knees and turned away from them hotly like a child who was in trouble, and pouting about the consequences they had to endure. 

“Inuyasha…” Sango said gently as knelt beside him. Lightly she brushed his arm and he pulled away with a very strangled sound that sounded like a sob.

“My friend… Tell us what’s going on,” Miroku softly added as he knelt down on the other side of their friend. He exchanged glances with Sango and nodded. She saw deep in his indigo eyes the concern that could pierce through a tree. “Please; we know this is about…” 

Sango saw the hesitation in him repeating the name that literally almost got him maimed before she stepped in front of him. “Inuyasha, please…”

Shippo began to cry again and her heart thought it might break. Had she really been dodging the fact Kagome was—no. She wasn’t gone. It couldn’t be. Miroku touched her shoulder gently and then caught a stray tear from her face. When had she begun to cry? Was she in shock from it all still?

“She’s gone,” Inuyasha said brokenly.

“Gone?” Miroku echoed, pulling Sango close to him to lean her head on his shoulder. She gladly accepted the comfort as Shippo leapt down to hug Inuyasha leg. The fact Inuyasha didn’t swing at him or push him away shook her further. 

“She is safe… with her family. But the well—it doesn’t work anymore. At least--—not from this side,” Inuyasha admitted as he exhaled roughly, still not showing his face from under his dark ebony locks.

“The well… isn’t working? But… Kagome—”

“She’s safe. That’s what is important.” 

“Kagome can’t be gone!” Shippo yelled.

“She is, runt. Get used to it.”

“Inuyasha, let’s try to be more understanding. Shippo lost his mother figure,” Miroku tried to reason as his hand tightened around Sango's waist. She pressed her face into his neck, trying to inhale with great effort because she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She was trying to process what she was actually hearing; she recounted the conversation from the hanyou turned human:

Gone.

Her best friend was gone.

The well didn’t work.

Shippo’s mother was gone.

Her sister was locked on the other side of time.

Inuyasha’s mate… 

“Oh… Inuyasha,” Sango sighed as she pulled away from Miroku to embrace the half-demon. He didn’t need to return the gesture; she knew he wasn’t the touchiest guy, but he needed to be shown love… Inuyasha needed to know he wasn’t alone. It was okay to share his grief with his friends, as they were feeling the loss as well. 

She wasn’t sure how long she waited; she wasn’t sure if Miroku would eventually join, or remain steadfast beside her, but finally, Inuyasha looked up at her. Sango’s arms slowly fell down his shoulder to his arms as she took in his demeanor.

Inuyasha was broken. He was a human grieving the loss at the love of his life…

Sure, he had loved Kikyo. But the loss of Kagome didn’t even compare to what they were witnessing now. It literally looked like he was defeated and never before had she seen him look so helpless. So crestfallen. It made Sango’s heart palpitate in fear; would they lose him too? She knew mates who lost their significant other often followed right after, but to her knowledge, Kagome and he had not mated. 

That was something Kagome would have told her. No matter if they were about to fight Naraku to the death or not. 

Inuyasha’s violet eyes were so full of tears she couldn’t stop herself as she tugged him forward to fall into her arms. He didn’t put up any resistance and clutched onto her so uncharacteristically, a sob escaped her throat knowing how much her friend was broken. She felt Miroku immediately behind her giving her his unconditional support.

Eventually Miroku and her ended up against the trunk of the tree as Inuyasha laid on the ground beside them and told them what happened.

How he entered the jewel, how he found her being taunted by the jewel, and then how she wished the jewel away. Then, they appeared on her side of the well. She leapt up and out to embrace her family and as she turned around, reaching for him, the well took him back to their time, where he found himself at the bottom of the well. 

“Have you tried the well, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.

“Of course, you asshole.”

“And nothing…?” Sango asked hopefully, even though she knew the answer.

“Wouldn’t be here alone on my human night if it worked, now would I?”

“No need to be harsh, Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo, and I care just as much—”

“No. No you fucking don’t. If Sango disappeared, maybe you’d understand,” Inuyasha spat as he sat up angrily before Sango grabbed his arm again, stalling him.

“I know Inuyasha. I know. It’s alright. Miroku won’t push anymore,” she tried to soothe to keep the human turned half-demon within their sights. She was honestly afraid of what he might do if left alone…

“Sango—” Miroku started.

“Miroku,” she shushed. “Let’s just… sit out here together. Like old times. Tomorrow—tomorrow we’ll…” What would they do tomorrow? Move on? A lump in her throat formed. She didn’t want to move on. But what would they do? Never get married? Wait until they passed, while Kagome still wouldn’t have been born? The miko wouldn’t have wanted that… Sango didn’t want that; she wanted to be married to the man she loved right then but—

Her best friend wouldn’t be there. Her sister wouldn’t be there. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Miroku finished for her, pulling her closer to him again, silently telling her how much he still cared and how much he knew she was hurting.

“Do you think… Do you think Kagome’s tried the well too?” Shippo voiced from beside Inuyasha, gazing longingly towards the object in question.

“I have no doubt,” Miroku said simply, smiling before ruffling the kit's hair. Shippo smiled sadly and then crawled into Inuyasha’s lap, tensely at first. Sango was shocked that Inuyasha didn’t swat him away, but merely sighed, almost relishing the contact.

The next day, when the sun rose, Inuyasha stood in his hanyou glory, and helped them rise before walking them back to the village. He ordered them to take the day off, stating he and Shippo would help the villagers instead while they rested.

Sango and Miroku retired to Kaede’s hut, and explained to the old woman and children who resided with her what had transpired. Rin looked confused, but saddened by the news Kagome wouldn’t be returning any time soon. Kohaku also looked disappointed in the news as well. They had gotten closer when she had begun to keep his jewel shard pure. Kaede seemed the most crestfallen. She merely excused herself, pushing Rin and Kohaku outside, stating she needed to make her rounds and they would make themselves useful.

“It seems we forget how much of a mark Kagome has left on all of our hearts,” Miroku hummed as he unrolled their futon in the corner, setting up the privacy screen to help filter the light from coming in.

“It is rather sad. All I can say… at least we have each other,” she said as she brazenly wrapped her arms around the monk from behind.

“Is that why you shushed me last night?”

“Yes… While I—I love Kagome… I just don’t think I—If you had—”

“Say no more, my dear Sango,” Miroku hummed as he turned around to return her embrace. “Come on; I’m sure we can anticipate he’ll wake us around lunch.”

They laid down together like they had on the first night they had defeated Naraku; Miroku holding her in his arms, shielding her away from the world that sometimes took what she loved the most. But thankfully, the man she still wanted to spend her future with was that, supporting her every step of the way and her friend was safe. She wasn’t dead; she was safe.

\-------------------------------

A couple weeks had passed since the night Inuyasha confessed what had happened inside the jewel. Sango had begun to plan their wedding with Kaede, and Miroku had met with the headman. The village had been more or less completely restored aside from the fields that were still barren. However, with Inuyasha’s help, they had been thoroughly plowed and would hopefully start to sprout before the summer.

Miroku also began to plan building their hut with Inuyasha. He wanted it large to be able to fill with children—something Sango was excited about; they would have their own immediate family once again. 

She fantasized about small children who would possibly have indigo eyes, or deep rich black hair and her own caramel orbs, playing ‘slay the demon’ as she sat and plucked weeds from the garden… When they were old enough, she could start training them on the way of demon slaying, or they could even have spiritual powers and learn from their father how to harness their reiki.

There were so many possibilities for their family. The future excited her.

When Kaede entered the hut that evening, she sighed a melancholy tune.

“What’s wrong, Lady Kaede?” Sango asked as she stirred the pot of stew that was brewing.

“T’was a long day,” Kaede exhaled again. 

“How is Suki? Did she give birth?” 

“Aye… T’was a difficult delivery. It’s times like these I wish Kagome was still with us. She was knowledgeable about these things.”

“You’ve been doing this for a long time, Lady Kaede. I’m sure that the day was just longer than normal…” Sango tried to soothe. It had been a moon since Kagome’s swift and tragic departure from the feudal era. She knew it was likely possible it was weighing heavily on everyone the past couple of days.

“What was long about the day?” Miroku echoed as he and Inuyasha entered the hut.

“Nothing that concerns ye,” Kaede stated as she helped get the men their dinners. “I will go gather Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo. Oh, and Inuyasha?”

“What, old hag?” Inuyasha asked as he started to slurp down his food.

“Would it be possible for you to go through Kagome’s bag? Sort what we can use and what we should dispose of? It has been a full moon,” Kaede said.

Everyone froze as Kaede excited the hut. Sango shot a quick and nervous glance to Miroku who was already gazing at her in the same intensity of anxiety. After a moment, Inuyasha put down his full bowl of food and rose.

“Inu—”

“I’m going out. You can… You can do it,” Inuyasha ground out as he slowly exited the hut, obviously about to run off once the reed mat dropped.

“Damnit,” Miroku growled.

“He was doing so much better too…” Sango sighed in defeat.

“I will go tend to him… Maybe we can start building our hut. He might like the opportunity to keep his hands busy,” Miroku said as he brushed himself off to rise.

“You’re not going to finish eating?” Sango asked in worry. They had been working all day.

“I’ll take his bowl to him and see if he’ll eat with me. Maybe we can go to Goshinboku and say a prayer for Kagome and then go start on our hut.”

“Alright…” Sango said in disappointment.

“I will miss you this evening, my dear Sango,” Miroku smiled softly.

“You are a good friend,” Sango returned, trying not to let her emotions sway his decision.

“You are better. Especially because you are going to help him go through Kagome’s stuff,” Miroku stated as he knelt down beside her.

“Take care of him. I don’t want him to go missing again at night. Not when the new moon will be upon us again so soon,” Sango pleaded as she gazed into her finance’s deep blue eyes.

“Of course. Sleep well, my love. Think of it this way; the faster the hut it built, the faster we can be wed and start our lives as husband and wife,” Miroku said as he kissed her forehead. He grabbed the bowls and rose, heading to the door before turning around and smiling his beautiful soft smile he reserved just for Sango. It was flirtatious, but also wonderfully sweet.

Sighing, Sango turned her attention to the matter at hand. The big yellow bag that had been sitting in the corner of the hut for the past moon and a half. It almost seemed like it was mocking her—or rather them. It was teasing them that Kagome would pop through the well any second, claiming she had forgotten some book that laid inside and that she needed it to study, but then also reminding them that she wasn’t ever coming back. The bag was a constant reminder of their friend who was gone.

She stood up and walked over to it, feeling her heartbeat thump achingly as she knelt down beside her best friend’s stuff. Were they truly ready for this? It was almost like they had to finally say goodbye. 

She unhooked the latch and pulled the drawstring and opened the massive bag. The first thing at the top was the first aid kit. Of course it was. Kagome always was ready and prepared to bandaged everyone one up at a fight with Naraku. The kit was overflowing with bandages, her anti-toxins, Jinengi’s herbs, burn cream, pain medications that were swallowable in a pill form—Kagome was ready to make sure they would all be treated once they had finished off the spider youkai.

Thankfully, they hadn’t required that much… As crazy as it sounded with how the battle had gone, they hadn’t needed any care aside from the anti-toxin treatment they took while in the belly of the beast. 

Sango set the kit aside, knowing without the jewel, let alone the Naraku, they wouldn’t likely need Kagome’s future medicines any time soon, but they should hold onto it, just in case. Next, she found some soaps and towels…

_ “Sango!!” Kagome called from the steamy hot spring. _

_ “I’m coming, Kagome, one second,” Sango laughed as she untied her wrap skirt and stripped off her yukata. Kagome was so quick when it came to the thought of a hot bath. It made Sango laugh at her giddiness. _

_ “Ahhhhh,” she heard the younger girl sigh as the water rippled around her. _

_ “Not too hot?” Sango asked as she picked up the towel and walked over to the pool of water. _

_ “Nooooo… just right,” Kagome hummed. _

_ Sango stepped into the pool and immediately felt the warm water start to loosen her tight muscles from the long day of walking they had. Finally submerged, Sango dipped her hair into the water and nearly moaned from how good the hot water felt on her scalp. When was the last time they had had a bath this warm? She turned to her friend wearing a soft smile, “It was nice of Inuyasha to offer huh?” _

_ Kagome blushed and looked away. “Y-Yea… it was, huh?” _

_ “I noticed you two seem to have been getting closer _ — _ closer than before.” _

_ “Yea… I hope _ — _ I hope we can maintain that… But what about you!? Miroku proposed! Aren’t you excited!?! Have you guys decided any other details! Let’s talk more about that!!!” Kagome chirped happily, taking the conversation topic off of her and Inuyasha. _

_ “Hahaha, of course. Once all this is over we will be married,” Sango said wistfully. _

_ “I already know exactly what I’m going to get you for your engagement gift,” Kagome smirked. _

_ “What is an ‘engagement’ gift?” Sango asked. “Something from your modern era?” _

_ “It means you are engaged to be married! In my time, women would hold a party to celebrate the couple and give them gifts they would use for when they are married!” _

_ “Interesting how the custom evolved; why would they give it so soon? The hut typically isn’t built until right before the couple is to be married.” _

_ “Uhhhh… In my time, things are a little more progressive. Sometimes men and women live with each other before a man proposes marriage.” _

_ “Interesting, so _ — _ when they actually get engaged, people celebrate before the wedding. Do they not go to the wedding then?” _

_ “They do, but it’s a much bigger celebration, so the couple often holds a party for close family and friends first. Then, at the wedding, with extended family and other extended friends and coworkers, they are more free to talk to people.” _

_ “Peculiar. It almost seems that your time made it more complicated.” _

_ “Hahahaha, maybe. But anyway! I know exactly what I’m going to get you and Miroku!” _

_ “Oh??” Sango hummed, amused as she rose to get the shampoo and soap Kagome had brought to bathe with. She began to wash herself with the products when she handed the bottles to Kagome, who thanked her. Sango washed her hair and then dunked her head under water and felt like a new person when she breached the surface. _

_ Kagome squeezed out the soap and started to wash herself before dipping back in the water to rinse off and wet her hair to be washed. When she popped back up, Sango was sitting behind her with her legs still in the spring since they were the most sore. “Here, let me; am I allowed to know my gift? Or is that a surprise?” _

_ “Well… usually it is. But I can’t keep it a secret! I'm going to get your lingerie! Like _ — _ the underwear I wear _ — _ but fancier,” Kagome exclaimed, leaning back into Sango.  _

_ “Oh, my,” Sango blushed. _

_ “Yea! See?? It’d be a gift for both of you! You’ll feel so confident, Miroku would probably cum all over himself _ — _ ” _

_ “Ka--Kagome!! Oh my Gods _ — _ ” _

_ “It’s true! Men in MY era go nuts over it!!! Miroku will be so shocked and I  _ knowwwwww  _ you want your wedding night to literally floor him!” _

_ Sango blushed and giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm as she went on and on about her thoughts and feelings…  _

Setting the soaps aside, Sango fought back tears over one of their last conversations they had in privacy. Kagome was so excited to be there with Sango for her wedding. She even learned during their travels the multiple times Kagome had tried to set the ‘mood’ for Miroku to talk to Sango, alone. 

Not saying that Kagome completely forced the relationship between Sango and Miroku; no. That had completely developed naturally. Miroku was lost and living in the moment. Sango had lost everything and lived for vengeance. Her fierceness, her strength, and her ability to press onward inspired Miroku to be better. It inspired him to become a man that she would be worthy of in the end. His selflessness, his courage, his ability to smile regardless of the fate he had been born into ,made her want to believe even when one was faced against the greatest odds, they couldn’t give up—they had to rise above it.

But Kagome had made sure they were aware of each other's feelings—even if they were completely blind and tried to ignore it for awhile. She found it humorous that they danced around their feelings for as long as they had because of the unknown outcome of the final battle… whereas Kagome and Inuyasha had also danced around their feelings because of one thing alone: doubt. 

Sango was disappointed that nothing further happened between Inuyasha and Kagome aside from a couple of kisses. But maybe something more happened in the Meido—in the jewel. Sango could only hope for her friend—her sister, that she got some form of closure before the well closed.

Sango moved the soap aside, accepting it as a gift from Kagome since she knew Kagome would have wanted Sango to have it if it was left behind; she then started pulling additional things from Kagome’s bag. Sango cringed when she pulled out ramen.

Inuyasha’s favorite. She wasn’t sure what she should do with the ninja food. It was a hard call, considering they didn’t want him to drop into a further depression, but also, Sango knew that he should be the one to accept it…

Maybe Sango could convince Miroku that, once they were married, he could build Inuyasha a hut for him and Shippo to share… The young kit would need to have a guardian and with Kagome gone, it would give them a shared purpose to bond further. Shippo was spending a lot of his nights with Inuyasha in the forest. The possibility of them sharing a home wasn’t as outlandish as she thought it should have been.

Continuing on her in investigation, she pulled out some candy that was likely for Shippo, some canned food marked ‘TUNA’ that was more than likely for Kirara, and then some clothes…

Sango knew she would have to hide those. Or...Or should she give them to Inuyasha? Kagome’s scent might be comforting to him? But it could also send his demonic half over the edge with grief. She would take the clothes for now and discuss them with her soon-to-be-husband. He would know what to say. 

She had to remind herself; Miroku was her partner. Miroku was her rock. Miroku was her everything. They would get through this—and they would get Inuyasha through this too. They were a team. They were a family. Kagome would ask for nothing less than for Inuyasha to be happy. Sango and Miroku could and would keep that promise they made to her.

Finally, near the bottom of the bag, Sango pulled out paper and notebooks. She remembered Kagome had mentioned that she had finished her schooling and had graduated, and that she was kind of done with school and had planned to take a break. This thing she referred to as ‘college’ could wait until she was able to attend more regularly… unless a certain hanyou proposed.

There were a couple of other things—makeup, brush, mirror, and even some other little trinkets that Shippo might enjoy playing with.

Then, there, at the bottom of the bag, was something wrapped in a fine wrapping paper. It was pink with a white bow. Sango felt slightly guilty, but she figured she should open it to see what it was. If it was something for Inuyasha or Shippo, she would give it to them straight away. But it was so odd it was wrapped in a magenta pink—like her yukata and her eyeshadow. She couldn’t help but feel a slight sense that maybe this gift was for her.

Pulling at the white ribbon, the present unwrapped and she gasped. A thin piece of clothing fell out onto her lap and brought Sango to tears. The special underwear—the lingerie—Kagome had actually bought it—she had actually packed it—she—she—

Gods. Her best friend—her sister actually came through with her promise… Kagome had actually given her the gift she had promised. Sango caved in on herself as she clutched the deep dark hugh of the pink outfit that had black straps outlining the piece. Sobs tore from her throat from the thought how her friend made sure Sango would get it—how Kagome’s undying faith had shone so brightly—

“Lady Sango?” Rin asked softly. Sango gasped as looked up, still holding the gift Kagome left her in her hands tightly like it would disappear. “Are… Are you alright?”

“Oh… Rin… I’m sorry,” Sango said as she tried to wipe her eyes.

Rin swiftly moved to her and held her hands. “I miss Lady Kagome too… She was so kind. So accepting… So brave. Lord Inuyasha just isn’t the same…”

“Rin…” Sango hiccupped.

“It’s okay to cry for her, Lady Sango,” Rin soothed as she took Sango’s hands and rubbed them gently through her small worn hands.

“I just—I’m trying to be strong—”

“It’s okay to be weak; you don't always have to be strong. Lord Sesshomaru taught me that,” Rin smiled happily. 

Sango gaped at the young girl… Rin was eleven. She was blossoming slowly into an adolescent and had grown so much from the time that they had met to that moment.

Rin had told them her story; how she found Lord Sesshomaru injured after what Jaken had told her was a fight with Inuyasha, how she tried to nurse him back to health because no one had done that for her when her family was slaughtered by bandits and she was left for dead. She had been saved by the great daiyoukai when Koga’s wolves attacked her and ate her alive. Then how she followed him without invitation… He protected her, but at times he also made her fend for herself.

It was odd. Truly, odd. Even Kohaku had told Sango about his time with daiyoukai and how he was quiet and left them to their own devices. Jaken was more like the one who cared for them, and Sesshomaru more or less was their guard dog. Kohaku made her swear not to repeat those words to Rin or Lord Sesshomaru. Sango laughed at his nervousness, but understood his hesitation in possibly upsetting the inuyoukai who was colder than ice.

“Rin… Thank you,” she sighed, allowing her tears to fall as she looked back down at the gift that had made her break.

“Did Lady Kagome get you that?”

“Yes… It—it was—It is a wedding present from her,” Sango confided.

“How wonderful! Is it… Uhm… Is it a fundoshi? Or a weird yukata??” Rin asked in curiosity.

“K-Kinda. It’s hard to explain,” Sango offered; no one knew aside from Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and her about Kagome being from the future. She didn’t want to reveal more than she should.

“I understand. Lord Sesshomaru didn’t explain a lot of things either—Master Jaken usually just told me to shush.”

“It isn’t like that—I just—”

“Don’t worry, Lady Sango! I know I’m young, but I understand. But—is it a wedding garment??”

“Yes.”

“Then we will make sure you have it on the day of the wedding!” Rin winked. Sango stared at the young girl and couldn’t help but see so much of Kagome within her. Their bright big eyes, they long dark hair, their affinity for understanding grumpy-ass dog demons—

It was awe-inspiring. Sango slightly wondered if Kagome was also the reincarnation of Rin. It was possible. Who knew. No one really could.

“Thank you, Rin. Thank you,” Sango smiled softly through her tears.

“Where is the lord monk?” Rin asked.

“He went off with Inuyasha… He was upset about us going through Kagome’s things,” Sango explained.

“Oh, I see. Poor Lord Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru said that he lost his mate.”

“R-Really? How can Lord Sesshomaru tell?”

“Master Jaken said it’s a demon thing. But the only thing that is keeping Lord Inuyasha alive is that fact they went unmated. But he likely won’t ever recover from losing her. Not that he shouldn’t move on—”

“Rin. Never say that to him.”

“But—”

“Just trust me… He—” Sango stopped herself. She shouldn’t tell Rin that Inuyasha would live to see Kagome once again. No. She couldn’t—

  
“Lady Sango? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of-of course.”

“Lord Sesshomaru once said Lady Kagome is not from this era… Is that true?”

“What?! How did he—”

“I’m not sure… Master Jaken said he watched once when Lady Kikyo—the priestess who was undead—pushed her down a well and explained it was linked to the Tree of Ages… It served as a portal.”

“Uhm…”

“Do you think that Lord Inuyasha will live to see her again?? Is that why you said he shouldn’t move on?? I’m sorry if I’m asking too many questions... But I want what’s best for Lord Inuyasha, as I’m sure you do.”

“Rin… You are very sweet. And to answer your question; yes. Yes, I do think Inuyasha will live to see Kagome again. I think he is stubborn enough to do so. Actually, I know he is stubborn enough to do so, and that he will just so they can be reunited.”

“Then we’ll keep him going, Lady Sango! But while the lord monk is busy… do you want to try it on??” Rin smiled gleefully in encouragement. Sango returned the smile and nodded. They probably would need to practice in getting it on for the wedding, and then additional practice in helping Miroku take it off afterwards…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat in Kaede’s hut and looked at herself in the little pocket mirror Kagome had left behind in her bag. She wore her hair down and free, opting to not wear the typical hair ornament performed in usual Shinto weddings. She was marrying a Buddhist monk, after all. Even that made the wedding itself unusual. They were getting married in the later afternoon, just so they could enjoy the sunset and not rush their time together before having to meet with the villagers for the celebration after dark. 

Rin had helped Sango dress before she left to see to the rest of the preparations with Lady Kaede. The lingerie was covered well with her thick white kimono; it was fresh and clean, made just for her by the villagers for their bravery for defeating Naraku. They also had presented her with a beautiful drape that was bright pink with dahlias intricately decorated over it. She draped it over her shoulders and smoothed out the silky fabric. 

Sango should have been nervous. She should have been slightly overwhelmed with everything that was going on; she was getting married. She was going to have her first time with the man she loved… Sango should have been somehow anxious but—but—she wasn’t. At all. 

Smiling at the image of herself reflected from her friend’s mirror, she knew why; it was because she loved Miroku so much and she knew how much he cared for her, she wasn’t nervous at all. She couldn’t bring herself to be. Everything that happened on their journey, everything that had happened after Naraku’s defeat—it had only solidified how perfect she and Miroku were for each other. It also proved how ready they were to be wed and begin to live out their lives together.

“Lady Sango?” Rin called from the reed mat.

“Hi, Rin. Are they ready?” Sango asked, turning to her.

“Yes, but the lord monk wanted to give you something,” Rin added as she dug through her new purple kimono Lord Sesshomaru had brought for her in his last visit. 

Rin smiled and held out the object and Sango gasped; it was a beautiful comb adorned with red rubies in the shapes of the zianna flower. “Oh Rin—He didn’t—”

“He said he would explain later; come on! Let’s get it in your hair! It’s time!! Are you ready??” Rin said as she came to stand closer, pulling the some of the hair back in a twist before sticking the beautiful comb in to hold it. “Take a look with Kagome’s contraption! What do you think??”

“I think it’s perfect. Thank you for bringing it to me, Rin,” Sango said wistfully, raising a hand to touch it gently. “And, yes; I’m ready.”

“Then we should be going, you know how Inuyasha gets if we keep him too long,” Rin jested with a giggle. 

Sango rolled her eyes and nodded. “Best not keep the temperamental hanyou waiting on my own wedding day.”

Rin and Sango laughed as they rose to stand. They made their way out the door and towards the tatori gates. Kohaku was waiting in his formal kimono at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Sister… you look…” Kohaku was gaping at Sango. She smiled at her younger brother and patted his shoulder affectionately.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Rin hummed dreamily. “So beautiful.”

“Thank you both so much. Kohaku? Are you ready to give me away?” Sango asked.

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married… I’m so happy that you found someone so kind and caring.”

“Thank you, Kohaku. Let’s go,” Sango tried to say patiently. She was ready. She hadn’t lied in the slightest. She was ready to be with the man she loved and above all, couldn’t wait any longer.

They walked up to the gates together with Rin walking ahead of them, humming happily.

“You nervous?” Kohaku asked.

“No. Not at all actually.”

“Of course you’re not. You’re not afraid of anything.”

“The only thing I fear, Kohaku, is not being able to live the life our father would have wanted for us. He would be so proud of us for bringing down such evil, for destroying the Shikon no tama, and for rebuilding our lives. Tell me Kohaku, what do you really want?”

“I never really thought about it; I was just born into a family of demon slayers.”

“Is it something you like?”

“Not originally… But… I think I want to now. I want to carry on Father’s legacy and rebuild our village.”

“Then do it, and don’t be afraid. Our father would be so proud.”

“I know that he’s proud of you, for finding a man who respects you and doesn’t expect you to sit behind a stove all day. Someone who loves you for who you are.”

“He sure is,” Sango agreed as they stepped up onto the last step and under the tatori gate. To her left was the little shrine with Lady Kaede, the headman, Rin, Inuyasha, Shippo perched upon the hanyou’s shoulder and Kirara on his other, and finally… her husband-to-be. He looked so regal in his formal dressings. His gray hakama and black haori… it really made his indigo eyes pop. She always thought that only his purple robes made his eyes shine so thoroughly, like the oceans themselves would burst and wrap her up in the heated warmth. But no; she was wrong. It was the man himself that made his eyes burn so brightly. 

“My dear Sango,” his silky voice sounded in her ears, making her legs go weak.

“Miroku…” Sango said, softer than she thought she had. Kaede was standing before them, smiling at their hypnosis-like state. Sango blushed slightly, forgetting herself momentarily. Everyone knew of her affections for the monk since they had started living in the village when Naraku was defeated two moons ago, but it was one thing to over-display the amount of yearning and lust she held for him.

“Suppose we should carry on, yes?” Kaede chuckled.

Miroku turned to the old priestess, nodded his consent, and then turned back to Sango. She extended her hands towards him to grasp his own, signaling how much she valued his continual support, his continual presence, and his continual friendship over the past three years since they had begun traveling together.

Kaede performed the blessing ritual before Miroku asked if he could speak his own vows. Sango tilted her head in confusion before he brought one of her hands to his mouth to kiss it gently. “My dear Sango. Today, you are making me the happiest man alive. To say I lived an aimless life before meeting you is an understatement. You were the only woman who challenged me; you were the only woman who made me more interested in more than just a passing moment. 

“I lived a life without consequence, thinking I would die the same way my father died, just as my grandfather died before him. With my time short, I thought I needed to live life without rhyme or reason—until you showed me that even if you lose everything, you should carry on for honor.

“My dear Sango, you changed me. You made me a better man and pushed me unwittingly to be the man I needed to be for you. I hope I can continue to strive to be the man you want—the man who can comfort you, shelter you from all the storms in life we may be struck with along the way, and most of all, be the man you truly want to spend the rest of your life with.”

“Oh… Miroku…” Sango said feeling the tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

“Lady Kagome had told me in her era husbands and wives exchange special words during their wedding to show it is more meaningful and personal for their couple than just the regular ceremony,” he said with a wink and heartfelt smile.

“Then, I would also like to say something, if I may?”

“You never have to question that, my dear Sango.”

“Miroku… when we first met, I longed for nothing but vengeance for my fallen comrades, my fallen villages, and my family. The more time I spent in your company, I began to realize that I was not the only person who had lost everything to Naraku. I was fortunate to have what I had, and while I wish I had not lost my friends and loved ones… I would never have met you. 

“You taught me how there could be more to life than what I had been born and raised into, while at the same time, never demanding I change. You respected my abilities, and never stifled me. You respected my knowledge, and even as a fellow fighter. I’m not sure I would have ever found a man who would have loved me and cared for me the way that you do…

“I am so happy that this has come, and that we will be wed until death parts us,” Sango admitted, squeezing his hands between hers, and feeling him return the pressure.

“If that is all?” Kaede asked. They nodded and Kaede continued with the ritual and nuptials until it was time for them to share the sake, symbolizing the bond between them. They quickly pecked when it was time and Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo cheered happily in celebration. “ Omedetou gozaimasu ,” Kaede said.

“ Omedetou gozaimasu ,” the others chimed in unison along with a loud sweet meow from Kirara. Ango stepped forward to rest her head upon her husband’s chest to gaze back to the other’s happily. Everything was as it was… 

Well… almost. Inuyasha shouldn’t have been alone. But, Shippo seemed to slowly be ingraining himself as a fixture in Inuyasha’s life and it seemed like he was letting him.

“Now, will you join us for the village feast? It is being prepared, but I’m sure the others will want to speak with you, Lord monk,” the headman said in earnest.

“Keh. Can’t people just let them be married for a night before they gotta socialize?” Inuyasha scowled.

Miroku chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down Sango’s back. “I’m sure my wife would like to change into something more comfortable if we are to spend the rest of our evening entertaining.” Sango blushed, knowing exactly what ‘changing’ was code for. 

“Of course, my apologies, Lord monk, Lady Sango. Join us just after the sun disappears over the horizon. I’m sure you and your friends want to celebrate before being surrounded by others,” the headman called as he began to descend back down the stairs towards the village with Kaede followed closely by Rin.

_ Or you… we want to celebrate alone _ , Sango thought, rolling her eyes and the dense headman. Sighing, she knew not everyone was like her and Miroku though. Traditionally the bride would be nervous and anxious—they would do anything to prolong the long evening with their husbands. But not Sango. No. She was ready. This had been three years in the making.

There had been hidden kisses, long embraces, and the build up to him being proper in the face of the village had only made Sango desire for the man that held her gently in his embrace more.

“Sister?” Kohaku asked as he moved from beside Inuyasha and Shippo closer to her.

“What is Kohaku?” Sango questioned patiently, even though her patience was wearing thin. Thinner by the second because all she wanted to do was be alone with her husband.

“Is it alright if I go with Rin and Lady Kaede?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake—let’s go; you don’t gotta get permission for everything,” Inuyasha scoffed as he began to nudge Kohaku down the steps to the village. He looked back at them and nodded. Sango mouthed a thank you to the half-demon before he lightly blushed and disappeared down the stairs. 

Miroku tugged her out of her stupor by dragging her the back way through Inuyasha’s forest back to their home with a mischievous smile. She laughed merrily in return and kept up with him.

“Nervous, my dear Sango?”

“Not at all,” she replied honestly on their trot toward their hut. “I almost think it’s weird I’m not.”   
  


“We don’t have to do anything you are not ready for,” Miroku offered. “I want our first time to be when we are both ready. I want it to be special for you.”

“It will be because it is with you,” Sango replied.

“Oh my dear, Sango. You are so full of surprises.”

“Why do you say that?” She asked as they neared their home toward the low valley of the village. 

“I expected your usual modesty to cause you to blush and stutter. I quite enjoyed making you tremble from embarrassment of your hidden feelings for me.”

“I’m not sixteen anymore; I’m more than an adult now. I know what it means to be married and I have wanted this for so long now—when we defeated Naraku and had to rebuild the village—ugh—this sounds so selfish of me but—”

“You were slightly upset because you were ready to get married as soon as possible. I understand, my dear Sango. I wanted the same thing, but wanted to show you how worthy you are and how you should have been treated from the moment I met you. To prove that I could be an honorable and good husband, I wanted to help reconstruct the village we would call home. Where we would live, raise our children, where our children may raise their own—I wanted to make sure our relationship would be what people should strive for.

“Lady Kagome always said that people in her era only usually married for love. This time—this era we live in… in some ways I feel that we could improve so much with what our dear friend taught us. I hope we can make sure our family lives and proves to others that love should always be the only reason to get married.”

“I agree,” Sango said as she crossed the threshold with her husband and saw the futon was laid out with her new silk yukata laying upon it beside his own. They kicked off their shoes to leave them by the door, and then his hands reached around her as he embraced her from behind. She raised her hands up to cup his neck as she felt his lips brush against hers and trail down her neck. 

“Are you sure you are ready? We do not have to do anything you don’t want to do tonight,” Miroku spoke sweetly while his tongue and blunt teeth told a different story as they laved her neck with focused attention. 

“I’m ready for everything, Miroku.” She sighed from the feeling of his mouth on her body, his hands lightly stroking her obi to tease and see if he could signal for her to remove it. 

Answering his mischievously wandering hands, she stepped away and turned to face him. His eyebrow lifted curiously, his face still smiling in love and desire. She pulled on him, leading him to the futon, where she pushed him to stand. 

“I think you may be overdressed,  _ Lord monk _ ,” she smirked, using the name the headman called him—the name she originally addressed him as until they had gotten familiar enough for her to address him as Miroku.

“Do these clothes make you long for me more? Are they more revealing of my figure?” Miroku teased as she began to untie his haori.

“I actually prefer the robes—the black and gray don’t suit you as well as the purple does,” Sango said as she undid her own obi.

“Is that right? Why is that, my dear Sango?” Miroku asked huskily.

“Just seems like they fit you better. The purple just says something about your soul, about who you are. These formal clothes—they are just that: impersonal. I like who you are out of them,” she added as she blushed lightly and folded the obi neatly beside the futon. Sango tried to maintain her distance—she wanted to step down before him to entice his hand. She enjoyed that he was undressing himself, giving her a show. Miroku watched her with fascination, but didn’t cross the boundary Sango has implicitly placed.

His chest was beautiful—it wasn't the first time she had seen it, as she had taken it upon herself many times to bandage him in their journey. But here—inside their hut, on their bed, on their wedding night—it was like the first time all over again.

He was muscular, but not overly so; his body was the perfect balance of defined, but not too bulky or too thin. Her eyes raised from his abdominals to lock with his darkened blue eyes. He was eating her up, and he was just as hungry as she was. He liked that she was staring at him. 

Good.

She was going to enjoy making him lust for her the way he had been making her long for him the past two moons.

“Your hakama?” Sango asked him to prompt the next clothing piece to be removed.

“Oh? What will I get if I end up in just my fundoshi? You still have your beautiful wrap and kimono on. I feel as though it is now you who is overdressed. What game are you playing at, my dear Sango?” Miroku questioned in mirth.

“You’ll see soon enough once you remove your hakama,” Sango bated. 

Miroku smirked and began to untie his pants, and Sango removed her shawl, folding the beautiful pink silk and placing it upon her obi. She turned back to him and saw him fold his hakama with his haori. Her  _ husband _ was now in just his underwear. Her game was slightly backfiring as she longed to touch him and learn about all the things he liked, all the places that made him weak, the sounds he would expel in the throes of passion—

“You’re flushed, my dear wife. Is your teasing backfiring?”

“Crooked monk,” she growled, averting her red face.

“Sexy slayer,” he retorted as his hands grazed her kimono before she pulled away. “Sango? Are you sure? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I promise. I just—I just want this to be perfect.”

“Weren’t you the one who said it would be special because it would be with me?”

“I was; but I—I want to be sure this is different and you won’t get bored,” Sango confessed.

“My dear Sango,” Miroku said, grabbing her body. He pulled her to him and she ended up straddling him. “My vows were spoken in the highest reverence of my love for you. I didn’t lie when I said how much you meant to me, and how you changed me.”

“I—”

“No, my dear Sango. Do not compare yourself to the women who meant nothing to me. You are more than one night—you are more than my desire to seed an heir. You are my everything. Even if Naraku’s damage to our bodies meant that we cannot produce children, I would never leave your side.”

“Miroku…” How did she get so lucky? 

“Now, my dear Sango, will you do me the honor and permit me to undress the rest of you?” Her hand was clutching her kimono closed to keep the surprise underneath hidden. But, maybe she should allow her husband to open his wedding gift…

“Yes,” she said breathily. Her body was so hot pressed against his. He was completely bare except for his sex. She could feel it hard beneath her against the apex of her thighs. While she was inexperienced, Sango knew from the way women talked how things worked—how things would progress. The very painful and detailed conversations she’d also had with Kagome helped prepare her for this moment. Another thing she needed to send thanks to her best friend for.

His hands took the edges of her kimono and his thumbs brushed over her hands gently, coaxing her to release the final (well what he  _ thought  _ was the final piece) of clothing. Sango let go, and allowed him to take the garment from her body, slowly pushing it down and off her shoulders. She watched his face with intense interest and saw how his eyes widened and his mouth gape.

“S-Sango… What—”

“Do you… like it?” She asked, suddenly hesitant, wondering if it was too much.

“By the Gods—What—How—”

Sango giggled at his inability to voice his usually smooth words. Her lingerie was form-fitting around her breasts but flowed outward once the cups were cinched. The black straps hung over her shoulders, and then created an X on her back, which supported her mounds and lifted them up sensually. The black lines crossed at the front at the center of her cleavage. The sheer lace was a darker pink, almost red but not quite, and it flowed out and hung at her hips. Her ‘panties,’ as Kagome called them, were the same shade of pink with the same black lining and covered her folds but then strung into a single line that fell between her cheeks and then connected with the top line to rest around her hips. 

She felt hot. Sexy. Powerful. And from the twitch and pulse of the cock that laid beneath her,  _ wanted _ .

[ ](https://lavendertwilight89.tumblr.com/post/644937596366176256/what-you-like-the-tale-of-miroku-and-sango)

Artwork by [Usagikay](https://usagikay.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Now  _ his  _ face was flushed with need and she was eating it up as it made her desire rise to new heights. Her smile evolved into a grin, knowing how much she was actually affecting him.

“Kagome’s last parting gift,” she said as she dipped her head towards him to steal a kiss. He moaned into her mouth and she nearly whimpered with how good it felt to make him weak for her. “She called it an engagement gift.”

“Holy shit,” he cursed, making her laugh even more as their lips continued to dance together between his ragged breath. His tongue swiped across her lips and she knew things were about to get heated. Not that they weren’t. No. They had been lighting this fire since she got dressed this morning. 

Now they were just jumping into the inferno together. 

Her hands cupped his cheeks and fanned her fingers out, slowly dropping them to dip into his hair and pulling out his low ponytail. His own hand gently took the comb from her hair and reached around her, likely placing it amongst her other garments; she was too entranced with his lips, his tongue and his other hand that began tracing her areola of her breast, making her breath hitch to care.

“Mi-Miroku—”

“Will you lie back for me?” He asked, his voice completely wrecked.

Nodding, she pulled away and laid upon their futon, and waited for him to hover above her. It was kind of awkward, waiting for her husband to lay down on her, allowing him to eat her alive so thoroughly. But she knew he was just as excited as she was.

Looking up at her husband, she saw him unwrapping his fundoshi and she went to grab her panties when his voice stopped her: “Don’t… Not yet.”

“O-Ok,” she swallowed.

“I was astounded how confident this outfit made you… I want you to feel that brazen as I worship your body,” he said as his hardened member sprang free.

Sango didn’t stop as her tongue wet her suddenly dry lips. Her body more or less levitated off the ground as she brought herself to a sitting position as her hand reached out to take him.

His cock was smooth, and hard, and she wanted nothing more than to see how it tasted.

Would it taste like his mouth?

Would it taste sweeter?

His hands stopped hers as it kept stroking him with earnest. His eyes were clouded with lust, the hues were almost a dark navy and his brow was glistening with a light sheen of sweat, “For-forgive me, my dear Sango. But I won’t last if you do that.”

“But—”

“Trust me, I’ll let you explore more later, but I have been waiting for three years to get under your yukata and show you how beautiful you are,” Miroku admitted as he sank down between her legs. 

“As long as I can later, I will respect your wishes,” Sango conceded.

“Trust me, my dear Sango, I can’t wait for you to learn everything about my body, just as I’m going to learn everything about yours,” Miroku smirked as he took her lips back with his, and his tongue plunged back into her mouth with a force that surprised her.

He needed her right then. The fact this man wanted her and lingered for her as much as she did for him made liquid pool at her center. She felt him chuckle; likely he felt how excited she was as his length was grinding against her folds, making her feel things she had never felt before.

His lips descended down her body brushing over her jaw, puckering tight against her neck, marking her as his as he sucked bruises into her shoulders. Her hands clawed at his back from the overwhelming pleasure just his mouth was giving her until all of a sudden his hand was underneath the flowy fabric she was still wearing and inside her undergarments. He was touching her nub that was deeply buried within her wet folds, making her cry out broken syllables and weak pleading sounds to help him guide to where he was leading her: towards the brink of ecstasy.

“Mi-Mirokuuuu,” she whined as a finger slipped inside of her while his thumb continued to knead her clit. She felt his teeth against the lace on breast as he drew the fabric down and then engulfed her nipple. A deep cry emerged from her; she was so overwhelmed—nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing. Good Gods.

She felt a tightening within her belly, like she was being wrung out like a towel, ready to snap from the pressure of being so twisted, from being made so taut. But it wasn’t a bad feeling—no—it felt amazing. Too great to describe.

Another digit was added inside her slit and his other hand began to tease and pluck at her covered nipple.

Sango arched into Miroku’s body, begging and pleading silently as only air seemed to come in and sputter out. It was like her vocal chords had been silenced from the wanton lust consuming her as she chased the feeling of fulfillment her husband was giving her.

Then everything went white—the wave of pleasure slammed into her and took her out to sea. Her voice finally made its way back into her body and cried a desperate cry of joy as she felt her pussy weep in wonder. Her walls grabbed onto Miroku’s hand, clenching at it, begging for it to stay, begging him for more as he continued to finger her through her first orgasm.

Finally coming down from her intense high, she felt him lift her in his arms and tug at the cinched top to move the garment. Regaining feeling, she aided him by lifting her arms so he could drag the material up and over. His hands tenderly caressed her curves and then lightly touched the scar on her back. Her breath hitched and she gazed into the deep hue of blue that made her lose herself.

“This marks you as a warrior, and I chose a warrior to be with. Never be fearful I won’t accept that part of you. I want you to bear my children, but not at the cost of losing yourself. Please understand that before we move forward,” Miroku pleaded as his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against her lower lip.

“Yes,” Sango easily replied, breathily. His hands dropped and grabbed her ass, harsher than usual, but all it did was portray how much he needed her and wanted her entire being. His thumbs dipped into the straps of her panties and tugged enough to show her what he desired, but enough for her to stop him if she wanted him to.

Instead of retreating, she lifted her hips and aided him in loosening her final piece of clothing.

Once the panties were at her calves, she kicked them the rest of the way off. She looked back to his face, and he was gazing at her fully nude body, embraced within his hold. 

“Great Buddha… I find myself a lucky man, a lucky  _ husband _ , to have caught himself a tenyo for a wife.”

“Your smooth mouth would be better off doing other things than talking right now,  _ Lord monk _ ,” she teased. 

“Yes, you’re right. Who knows when my maiden will need to travel back to the heavens,” he jested back; his lips claimed hers again and his strong arms laid her back down into their bed. He positioned himself again between her legs as she wrapped them up and around his hips. 

Miroku groaned from the sensation of her wet core pressed so intimately to his hardened length. With one hand deeply intertwined within her hair, and the other on his cock, he locked eyes with her, looking for one final piece of permission. Sango kissed him with mirth of how overly considerate he was. For someone who grabbed her ass daily during their travels, he was very conscious of consent behind closed doors. His tip dipped into her folds and she moaned unabashedly as it sank deeper, about to begin to fill her.

“I’m sorry, my dear Sango. This may sting,” Miroku panted from above her.

“I’ll be fine, Miroku. Please,” she pleaded as her arms shifted so they were around his shoulders and cupping his neck.

He kissed her again with great passion from the heated position and thrust into her. It was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing she couldn’t bear. She was stretched, but as she assumed from Kagome’s talks, she had lost her maiden barrier long ago with her intense profession. Miroku remained still, both of them were catching their breath after they had united as one. Sango shifted her hips, trying to test the feeling of being so whole and full of him. How he was able to fill her further, fill her more, baffled her as she moaned in his mouth.

“Are you alright, my dear Sango?” Her husband asked, pulling away from her mouth slightly. She still felt his breath upon her lips.

“Yes, please, I-I need more,” Sango begged, unsure of what she wanted, but knew Miroku could give it to her.

He began to move inside her, his hips circling, his pelvis brushing roughly against her stimulated nub, making her keen from the sensations. Suddenly, Miroku pulled out only to hastily plunge back in to repeat again, again, again, again, and again. She found herself matching his thrusts, one of her legs still wrapped over his glorious muscular ass, the other pressed to the ground to help her in her endeavors. 

“Miroku,” she gasped, feeling herself grow in tension once again, her belly igniting in fury seeking its release.

“God, you are so sensitive,” Miroku groaned into her neck. “You’re so wet, and so tight—I’m not going to last.”

“Don’t then. Cum for me,” Sango breathed into his cheek. She wanted him weak. She wanted to be the only one who ever saw him lose himself so soundly like he never had before—and he would never be able to again. Was it odd she felt so possessive of him? No. Not at all. Because he was hers, and she was his.

After a few more frantic thrusts from her lover, her lord monk, her husband, her Miroku, she felt like she shattered as she screamed out her second and most powerful orgasm of the night. Her body felt so heavy, but her mind was so light from the bliss of release. Miroku’s pace stuttered, and with a couple of uneven strokes, he came inside of her, filling her up even further, combining their essence and possibly even conceiving their first child.

Miroku kissed her softly as they tried to catch their breaths, and he pulled himself from her, making her slightly whimper from the loss. He laid beside her and pulled her close to his body, where she cuddled into his side. They laid there in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. They were married. They could have already possibly made their first child—Miroku’s first heir… Tilting her head up, she locked eyes with her very beautiful husband, who was smiling at her with such adoration in his eyes. He dipped his head and kissed her soundly.

“We should go before the headman sends out the search party,” Sango giggled.

“I supposed my husbandly-duty would be to feed you so you are energized to possibly do that again later,” Miroku said as he waggled his eyes.

Sango smacked his chest in good humor and kissed his jaw, “Trust me. Even without food, I’m more than willing to do that again later. And possibly even after that.”

“Oh, whatever happened to my dear, sweet, innocent Sango?”

“She married a dirty lecherous monk who made her crave more than the ordinary life she had been born into.”

“Mmmm, her husband is a lucky man who was given a second chance at life, and fully intends on making sure she gets her second chance as well,” he replied, and he rolled her over to try to get another round in before the sun dipped below the horizon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
